


The Best I've Seen

by drpenguini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M, i also mention Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, my roommate's boyfriend is sleeping over can i sleep on your floor, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton's roommate decides to let his "bro" "crash" in their apartment. Alex has no choice but to ask a stranger if he can sleep on his floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But You Meant Nothing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My roommate’s boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other is staying over, can I sleep on your floor?  
> https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Title from: “Everyone Knows You Cried Last Night” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 1 title from: “Lupe Brown” by The Fratellis
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey asshat.”

Alex looked over towards his roommate, trying to hold back his disgust.

“My bro is crashing here so you will need to skedaddle in less than twenty minutes.”

Oh great. Alex thought. Thomas Jefferson, his shitty roommate, was inviting over his “bro” to “crash here”. Thomas’ “bro”, James Madison, was an okay dude. Except his taste in men. And Thomas was conservative enough to act like they weren’t planning on fucking.

Alex sighed.

“Another sexcapade with your boyfriend?” Alex questioned, trying to not sound too much like an ass.

Thomas sneered at him, “Just get yourself and your overnight shit out of here damn soon.”

Alex sighed yet again. The carbon dioxide produced by Alex’s aggravation towards Thomas alone was probably the cause of climate change.

Alex quickly grabbed his toothbrush, a clean pair of boxers, a cleanish smelling shirt, a blanket, and a pillow, and ran out of his room before he had to deal with his roommate’s whining.


	2. Said You Know Me Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex knocks on a stranger's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My roommate’s boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other is staying over, can I sleep on your floor?  
> https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Title from: “Everyone Knows You Cried Last Night” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 1 title from: “Lupe Brown” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 2 title from “Chelsea Dagger” by The Fratellis

Pretty quickly, Alex realized that he didn’t have anywhere to go. Normally during past semesters, Alex had slept over whomever he was dating at the time (unfortunately he was a single pringle on this night), or he slept over with his friends Laf and Herc, who at the start of the semester, had moved off campus. Far enough off campus that he would need to take the subway. And Alex was broke, so he crossed that out. Alex would just have to do what college students had to do.

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on a door a little ways down the hallway from his. He knew not to bother the kids who lived near his room. They all knew Alex and weren’t too fond of him.

A boy, or a better description would be “young man”, opened the door. He was gorgeous. Alex almost fell over. His face, arms, and presumably everywhere else, were covered in freckles. He had very curly hair pulled back into something that resembled a bun. He was a little bit taller than Alex and had a really cute smile.

“Hello.” He greeted. Alex almost forget why he was even there.

“Hi. Sorry. But um… My roommate’s boyfriend is sleeping over and I don’t really have many options. Can I sleep on your floor?”

Freckles smiled. “Yeah of course. In fact the school never assigned me a roommate but gave me a double room so you can actually sleep on a bed.”

“Nice. Thanks! I’m Alexander Hamilton, by the way.” Alex responded, almost blushing.

“No problem. John Laurens, by the way.” He held out his hand and Alex giggled as he shook it. Giggled.

Alex walked into the room behind John, and carefully placed his stuff on the empty bed.

“So Alex. Who's your roommate? Maybe I know them.” Alex sighed.

“Thomas Jefferson.” He responded, practically cringing at the memory of his roommate.

“Yeesh.” John replied.

Alex quickly discovered that he and John had a lot in common. They both had similar political views, views that opposed Jefferson's, especially. Alex also found out that John is single, though decided it was a bit too soon to try and act on anything.

Even though Alex had come into the room looking to sleep on the floor, they didn’t even get around to sleep that much.

Because they were talking. Jesus.

Alex could feel that he had made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments or send me prompts you want to see turned into mediocre fan fiction. My tumblr is @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan


	3. Spoke The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John go get breakfast. Flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My roommate’s boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other is staying over, can I sleep on your floor?  
> https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Title from: “Everyone Knows You Cried Last Night” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 1 title from: “Lupe Brown” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 2 title from “Chelsea Dagger” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 3 title from “Jeannie Nitro” by The Fratellis
> 
> There is some things in the conversation between Alex and John that might seem kind of confusing. I explained the parts that I feel would be the most confusing at the notes at the end. If you have any questions, ask me in the comments or send them to my tumblr: @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan

When Alex woke up he saw John. John was on the other side of the room, and already out of bed, changing. He had already put pants on and was facing towards the wall, but Alex could see his back which was also covered in freckles.

Alex realized that John could catch him staring and quickly got out of bed to put on his own clothes. Before went to sleep he managed to remember to change his boxers, thought today he had to re wear his pants from yesterday. Luckily he was a guy and no one would notice.

Once Alex was dressed, he sat on the bed, facing John who had done the same.

“Do you think Jefferson’s boyfriend is still in your room?” Alex sighed. “Yeah probably. I think neither of them have class today.”

John looked into Alex’s eyes. Alex could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “Do you wanna go get breakfast?” He inquired. “Of course.”

The two walked into the dining hall and grabbed some food. John grabbed a couple of waffles while Alex only took a piece of bacon and a small amount of scrambled eggs. John felt concerned about the amount of food Alex was eating, but couldn’t say anything. They had only known eachother for a day.

They continued their conversation, this time moving onto more personal topics.

“So what are you majoring in, John?” “Biology. I plan on trying to get into Columbia’s med school next year. What about you?” “PolySci. I’m going to try to get into either SIPA or Columbia’s Law School next year.” John laughed. “What?” Alex asked. “It’s just that you are the cutest prick I have ever met.” Alex blushed. “Really? Lawyer jokes? Well I do have to say that you are the seconded cutest wannabe doctor I have met.” John looked surprised. “Second? Who beat me?” “The guy from Royal Pains.” “Really?” “No I’m kidding. You win.”

John smiled at Alex and Alex smiled right back at him. I could get used to this, Alex thought.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. But not an awkward silence; a pleasant one. Once they had set their plates and flatware on the dish conveyor belt, John stopped. Alex turned around at him. “Why did you stop?” John took a deep breath. “Do you want to go get coffee sometime? I mean not now because we just had coffee and I have to get to class but sometime?” Alex chuckled. “Yeah of course. What time does your last class of the day end? Mine ends at two.” “I only have one today, so how about two thirty at the coffee shop down the road?” Alex nodded. “That sounds great. Hey I go to get to class. See you then?” “See you then.” John replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the conversation about majors: A lot of Fancy Shmancy schools (including Columbia) don’t have a pre-med or pre-law major. According to my dad and the internet, if you plan on going to med school then you would major in a science like chemistry or biology. (It might be a different major depending on the type of doctor you were planning on being).  
> Regarding Alex, SIPA (School of International and Public Affairs) is the grad school at Columbia for getting a degree in public policy. A degree in public policy is like the degree you would probably want to get if you wanted to be a politician.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't worry, this is not the end. I plan on writing more. Tell me what you thought! My tumblr: @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan


	4. Well That Was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex go out for coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My roommate’s boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other is staying over, can I sleep on your floor?  
> https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Title from: “Everyone Knows You Cried Last Night” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 1 title from: “Lupe Brown” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 2 title from “Chelsea Dagger” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 3 title from “Jeannie Nitro” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 4 title from “Well That Was Easy” by Franz Ferdinand

The rest of the day until two thirty seemed to drag on for John and fly by for Alex. John loved his classes, but he only had one. Once that class was done at ten thirty, John realized that he had to think of something to do for the next four hours. He decided to come up with a list. Lists usually helped him in the past.

Work on his papers for school  
Shower  
Think about what he was going to talk to Alex about  
Call his dad (He had put that off for the past month)  
Work on his application for med school

He decided to start off in chronological order. John spent about half an hour researching soft shelled turtles when he finally gave up. He couldn’t stop thinking about Alex. John laid down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He decided to just listen to Beyonce and stare at the ceiling until one forty five, when he decided to shower. His dad would just have to wait.

 

Alex had three classes that day. One that went from nine forty five to ten thirty, a class that went from ten forty five to noon, then one that went from one to two.

Alex had enjoyed these classes normally, but now he was too busy thinking about John to pay much attention. Spending the whole day thinking about him make the day even more interesting. His eyes, his freckles… Alex knew he had a crush, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

At two fifteen Alex started walking to the coffee shop. He would have left earlier if it were not for the debate he started with Jefferson in class. Jefferson had a more laissez faire approach to government than Alex. Alex felt the dire need to inform Jefferson of how wrong he was. 

Anyway, it was two fifteen and Alex was walking towards the coffee shop. Did it only take Alex five minutes to walk there? Yes. Did Alex know it would only take five minutes? Yes. Would Alex still have left immediately after the class ended if he didn’t start fighting I mean debating Thomas Jefferson? Yes again.

When Alex walked into the coffee shop, he saw that John was already there. “Am I late?” Alex asked, looking at the time on his phone. “No, not at all. You're actually ten minutes early. It's just that I was fifteen minutes early.” John replied. Alex couldn’t help but smile as he sat down across from John. After a couple of minutes of talking, John stood up. “You wanna get some coffee?” “Sure.” After John ordered, he turned to Alex “Your turn.” He said smiling. Alex blushed. Alex ordered his drink and reached to pull out his wallet. “Nopity nope nope nope.” John said, Alex looked inquisitively as John pulled twenty dollars out from his wallet. “I asked you come get coffee with me, I am paying.” “But…” “No buts.” Alex sighed, “Fine. But I am paying next time.” “So there will be a next time?” John responded, leading Alex over towards where they wait for their drinks. Alex smiled. “At this point, I would say so.”

Pretty quickly, the two received their drinks and fell back into their usual conversation. Alex learned that John had four siblings and was from South Carolina. John learned that Alex’s mother was dead and that Alex was from the Caribbean. Pretty quickly, John could tell that despite his crappy father, Alex definitely had a worse childhood than him. However Alex avoided most conversation about his family and John didn’t pry, seemingly doing the same.

After finishing his drink, John stood up to throw in the trash during a break in the conversation. When he came back he asked, “Do you wanna maybe go for a walk?” Alex smile. “Sure.” He stood up, threw away his cup, and the two walked out of the coffee shop together.

It was cold out. Snowing lightly too. Though that was not uncommon for Manhattan, Alex seemed incredibly excited at the flakes falling down. John watched Alex’s fascination closely.

“What?” Alex quipped. “I’m from the Caribbean. Still getting used to this snow thing.” He added defensively, though smiling.

John laughed and caught back up to Alex. They continued walking on, and it was not long until John and Alex’s hands drifted towards each other. Eventually Alex realized how close their hands were, and if he need an excuse, hid did forget his gloves in his apartment.

Fuck it. He decided and grabbed John’s hand. John looked over at him and Alex looked down at the ground blushing. But John didn’t try to pull his hand away. All he did was squeeze Alex’s hand as they kept walking through the snow.

After a little while of walking John stopped with no explanation. Alex turned to him. “John.” But didn’t say anymore. They were close. Almost touching.

The pair stayed like that for what felt like both an eternity and a brief moment. Eventually Alex took a deep breath, leaned in and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan  
> Tell me what you thought and how I can improve
> 
> Sorry that this one took a while, but I believe it is longer than most of my past chapters. I also have spent the whole week practicing my ukulele because I am street performing on friday!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! I am going to add one more chapter!


	5. You Meant Everything To Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My roommate’s boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other is staying over, can I sleep on your floor?  
> https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Title from: “Everyone Knows You Cried Last Night” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 1 title from: “Lupe Brown” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 2 title from “Chelsea Dagger” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 3 title from “Jeannie Nitro” by The Fratellis  
> Chapter 4 title from “Well That Was Easy” by Franz Ferdinand  
> Chapter 5 title from “Lupe Brown” by Franz Ferdinand
> 
> This is it! The end!

Alex pressed his lips against John’s. At first to Alex it felt like a good, but also calm kiss. Then he realized John hadn’t moved. The entire time John was standing completely still. It wasn’t like Alex was snogging him for half an hour while he just sat there, in fact it was only a couple of seconds. But all the same, John wasn’t moving.

Alex pulled away as soon as he made his realization. John looked both surprised and a little sad.

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have…” Alex trailed off he said as he started to walk away, back towards his dorm.

Alex felt a hand on his arm.

“Wait.”

Alex turned around to see John looking deeply into his eyes. Oh those eyes.

John leaned in and kissed him back with so much passion that he could have been hired for the soundtrack to Titanic.

When the two finally separated for air, damn oxygen, Alex was smiling and John was smiling right back at him.

“I like you.” Said John.  
“I like you too.” Alex replied, feeling like he had just conquered the world.

The two walked back towards their building in silence. However not an awkward one, the kind of silence that is shared by the best of friends. Once they reached the door, John turned towards Alex.

“Do you think James Madison might be back in your room?” Alex smiled and sent a quick text to Jefferson saying he could invite his fuck buddy over.

“Well I would say there is always a likelihood.” John smiled back at Alex and the two headed into the door and into John’s room.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, suggestions, or other prompts you want to see written, my tumblr is @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> New chapters will be updated soon!  
> My tumblr is @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan  
> Tell me what you thought or send me prompt ideas!


End file.
